Implacable
by Ky or Kyoko
Summary: Il s'était cru invincible. Il pensait tous les sauver. Il avait tellement voulu les sauver... Il avait tellement voulu croire que cette guerre serait simple... Il s'était trompé.


**Implacable.**

Haletant. Tremblant. Détruit.

Ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids. La fatigue était trop grande pour être repoussée. Il réussit à rester légèrement stable sur ses genoux. La douleur était lancinante, profonde, cuisante. Il plissa ses paupières, ferma les yeux violemment pour les rouvrir immédiatement. Il ne devait pas fléchir. Il ne devait pas se soumettre. Il ne devait pas abandonner. A la simple pensée de ce mot, une moue dégoûtée lui barra le visage. Il se l'interdisait. Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour rechercher l'air qui lui manquait et sa main droite appuya contre la plaie béante de son ventre. C'était la plus grave, celle qui lui faisait le plus mal. Alors que la force quittait son corps, il se laissa tomber sur le côté, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Il avait mal, si mal. Il voyait flou, déjà. Sa tête lui tournait, encore.

- Sas'ke...

Le corps allongé à ses côtés bougea légèrement.

- Reste en vie, Sas'ke...

Sa voix était rauque et tremblante. Elle vacillait – comme le reste de son corps. Les paupières de l'autre jeune homme s'ouvrirent sur le monde. Ô monde cruel ou la douce vengeance importe les personnes les plus sages. Les perles obsidiennes cherchèrent d'où venait cette voix. Elles la trouvèrent.

- Naruto...

- Reste en vie... Sas'ke...

Car lui avait du mal. Il avait du mal à rester en vie, c'était si dur. Si difficile. Si douloureux. _Reste en vie..._ le supplia-t-il intérieurement. Une voix le ramena de l'inconscience dans laquelle il voulait trouver refuge. Une poigne forte l'allongea sur le dos et Naruto ouvrit ses yeux si bleus sur le visage de son amie. Elle avait l'air si fatiguée. Une légère coupure avait abîmé sa peau claire, ses cheveux étaient sales dû à cette guerre épouvantable mais elle ne semblait pas blessée. Un doux sourire traversa le visage si pâle de l'adolescent... trop jeune pour mourir.

- Naruto... Naruto...

Elle paraissait paniquée. Ses gestes étaient loin d'être calmes et posés comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Elle tenta d'enlever la main de la plaie béante mais le jeune homme mourant attrapa les doigts chauds entre les siens glacés pourtant réchauffé par son propre sang. Un éclair d'incompréhension traversèrent les yeux verts translucides.

- Sasuke... Occupe toi de... Sasuke...

- Naruto...

- S'il te plaît...

La jeune femme observa les deux hommes allongés pas si loin de l'autre que ça. Elle s'empressa de donner les premiers soins au brun. Il était fatigué, avait peu de chakra... mais il s'en tirerait. Elle le laissa inconscient sur le sol avant de se retourner vers Naruto.

- Sakura... appela-t-il.

- Naruto... Naruto laisse moi te soigner... j'ai soigné Sasuke, laisse moi te soigner.

_J'ai peur, _voulut-il dire. Mais il n'en trouva pas la force. Oh oui il avait peur. Si peur. Lui qui se croyait invincible ou presque. Mais ce n'était pas important. Il les avait sauvés. Il avait sauvé ses amis et c'est tout ce qui importait. Il sentit de l'agitation autour de lui alors qu'une douce chaleur se propageait dans son corps. Mollement, ses paupières s'ouvrirent et son sourire s'élargit. Là, à ses côtés, il les voyait. Eux. Ses amis. Pourquoi étaient-ils tous présents ?

- Naruto, tiens bon. Tu m'entends Naruto ? Tiens bon ! Bon sang ! jura le Kage de Konoha en prodiguant les soins nécessaires à son protégé.

- Sas'ke...

- Il est vivant, promit Sakura en aidant son maître.

- Kakashi... ? Hinata ? Kiba... ? demanda-t-il même s'il les voyait.

Il voulait savoir. Il voulait savoir si quelqu'un était mort. Si une personne qu'il chérissait était morte.

- Vivants. On est tous vivants Naruto, c'est grâce à toi. Grâce à toi, s'empressa de répondre la kunoichi, les mains tremblantes malgré tout.

Et malgré lui, quelques larmes de douleurs et de joies roulèrent sur ses tempes. Oh que c'était dur de dire adieu. _**« On va mourir, gamin. » **_disait la voix de Kyuubi dans sa tête.

- Reste avec moi ! hurla la voix de Sakura alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

Et il les rouvrit. Se battre jusqu'à la dernière minute. Il pouvait faire ça, non ? Se battre pour _elle._ Se battre pour _eux_. De l'eau tomba sur son visage et il en chercha l'origine. Il la faisait pleurer, encore. Comme toujours. Et ses larmes coulèrent sans qu'il ne les ai autorisées.

- J'ai peur... lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Il avait tellement peur. Tellement peur de mourir. Tellement peur de la laisser derrière. Ce monde était si cruel et si dur. Il y était difficile de vivre. Il avait sauvé Sasuke. Il avait sauvé ses amis, ses professeurs. Il avait sauvé le village qui l'avait considéré comme un paria lorsqu'il était jeune.

- Naruto...

- Je suis... tellement désolé... Sakura...

Il était tellement désolé. Il s'en voulait tellement de la laisser seule. De ses dernières forces, il redressa sa main ensanglanté à la joue de la jeune fille. De ses dernières forces, il laissa un sourire prendre possession de ses lèvres et de ses dernières forces, il la força à s'abaisser. Ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter. Les lèvres de Naruto trouvèrent son front et il y déposa un baiser. Doux comme celui d'un frère. La chaleur quittait son corps, la force également. Et sa main tomba sur le sol, lourdement, sous les sanglots des personnes présentes.

* * *

><p>Hi everydoby ! Comment allez-vous ? Bref, c'est juste un petit OS comme ça. Une death-fic, désolée. D'habitude, c'est pas mon truc (en fait, si, j'adore faire mourir les personnages mais j'ai eu l'interdiction de le faire dans <em>Agoraphobie<em> donc bon...). Donc voilà.  
>J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter, après tout, je poste pour ça.<p>

Biz à tous,  
>Ky' !<p> 


End file.
